


IMAGINE… Robbing a bank with Dean Winchester

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: AU MEME PROMPT: Bonnie And Clyde AUPairings: Dean Winchester x ReaderRequested: Yes {wattpad requested}A/N: This AU is modernized a bit, also don’t go off and rob banks. Want to be tagged in any upcoming spn fics or headcanons just message me.Word Count: 1652
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 2





	IMAGINE… Robbing a bank with Dean Winchester

  
  
**  
**

Dean parked the stolen car you’s two had stolen earlier in front of the bank you and him were going to rob. Dean cut off the engine turning to face you, a smirk on his face, as you looked up from the tablet. Smirking at him.

Dean’s right hand rested on your thigh as he leaned closer to you while you leaned closer to him.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yep, I disabled all their alarms.” You smirked, as Dean let out a dark chuckle, his tongue darting out of his mouth and licking his lower lip, while he reached his left hand up towards your face, before resting it on the side of your cheek.

“We go in get the cash, then go out then, ditch this car and then we hop into the Impala.” Dean spoke.

“And if anyone gets in our way we…” you spoke only for Dean to cut you off.

“Gank em.” Dean responded, making you smirk.

“Let’s do this.” You smirked.

“Let’s go rob a bank babe.” Dean ordered as you nodded your head.

You opened the glove box taking out two guns, handing Dean one, while smirking at him as he took it from you with a smirk on his face. You quickly put the tablet in the glove box before closing it. Your hand gripped the door handle but before you even open the door Dean stopped you.

The hand he had resting on the side of your cheek went towards the side of your neck, pulling your face towards his. The hand he had resting on your thigh moved towards the other side of your neck as he stared at you.

“I love you.” Dean hummed, his eyes gleaming, his thumb rubbing soft circles on your jawline.

“I love you too baby.” you responded to him making Dean smirk.

Dean’s eyes fluttered towards your lips, biting his lip as you gazed at your lips. Your breath hitching, as his eyes fluttered closed as you leaned closer to you, your eyes quickly fluttered closed as well when you felt his lips press softly against yours. Tangling your fingers through his hair, making him let out a moan.

Dean reluctantly pulled away from you resting his forehead against yours, the both of you’s breathing faster than before.

“They won’t know what hit em.”Dean smirked, pulling away from you and smirking at you, as he reached his hand out towards the back seat grabbing two backpacks pulling them towards him, handing you one while he kept the other one for himself.

You let out a laugh as a response, opening your door, Dean opened his door as well.

The both of you getting out of the car, slinging the backpack strap over your shoulder. The both of you’s making walking to the entrance of the bank guns in hand.

Dean grabbed the door handle opening it up for you.

“After you my dear.” He spoke cockily, making you smirk.

“Why thank you.” you smirked, walking into the bank, Dean following in after you.

“Nobody move or do anything stupid or else we will shoot ya.” Dean yelled.

The both of you’s aiming your guns at the three patrons and then the two bank tellers. Their hands up

“Get on the ground.” Dean ordered as you made your way behind the reception,

“Open the till and put the money in the bag.” You commanded, the bank teller lady shakily opened it letting out a whimper as pressed the gun barrel to the side of her head.

“Do anything stupid and I will pull the trigger.” You threatened her, as she shakily put the money in the backpack.

“Open the other one.” You demanded as she whimpered, she carefully walked towards the other cash register, opening it up while whimpering tears falling from her eyes as she put the money in the backpack.

Unbeknownst to you the other bank teller women grabbed a pair of scissors making her way slowly over to you, just as she was about to stab you with them Dean’s loud voice interrupted her.

“Don’t even try to be the hero sweetheart.” He growled, pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight through the women’s shoulder making the three patrons and the other bank teller by your side whimper, the lady that got shot let out a gasp of pain, crying out as she grabbed her shoulder trying to stop the blood, falling to the ground as she clutched her shoulder going into shock.

“Let this be a warning to any of you’s who try to be the hero, I will shoot you without hesitation.” Dean growled, his eyes darkening as he started at the three patrons than at the women next to you, that looked like she was about to pass out from fear.

“Get on the ground.” You growled, pushing the women onto the ground roughly, she let out a whimper as she landed on her knees, she hurriedly crawled towards the injured bank teller, pressing her hands against the wound, while reassuring her everything is going to be okay.

“You alright in here?” you asked.

“Yep, you go get the money from the vault.” Dean ordered, making you nod her head.

He through you the backpack he had on his shoulder which you happily caught, before turning around, grabbing the uninjured bank teller and yanking her up pulling her along with you towards the back and to the vault. She let out whimpers and cries, also begging you to stop, you quickly stopped in your tracks as you noticed a guy standing guard before you could even get his gun out and ask what you are doing you shot him in the head.

“Oops my bad, my finger slipped.” You chuckled.

You turned around to face her, pointing the barrel of the gun against the side of her head and pushing her towards the vault code pad.

“Open the vault.” You ordered.

“I don’t know the code.” She responded, shaking with fear, as she looked down at the ground.

You let out a dark chuckle.

“I know you are lying open the vault.” You growled, glaring at her as she whimpered some more. She was honestly giving you a headache.

“Okay.” she gasped, typing the code in.

“Good girl.” You praised her as the vault door unlocked and swung open.

You quickly made your way into the vault, your eyes gleaming as you looked at all the stacks of cash on the racks.

“You’s two are going to get caught.” She spoke as she watched you stash cash in the backpack you were holding.

You stopped putting cash in it once you filled all the pockets of the backpack, moving onto the other backpack.

“The police are going to get you, you are going to go to jail.” She spoke, feeling a bit braver she took a step into the vault.

“Your face and I assume your boyfriends face will be caught on the cameras, you’s two really aren’t smart bank robbers.” She spoke again, taking a step closer to you.

You let out a dark chuckle, stopping your actions, your head snapped up towards her, making her jump back, the feeling of her feeling brave being replaced with fear.

“Oh sweetheart, I hacked all your systems, even your silent alarms, they are all stuffed.” You chuckled.

“We know what you look like, so you’s still won’t get away with it.” she gasped out.

“Mmm, lucky we leave no witnesses behind.” You smirked, picking your gun off the rack and aiming the barrel at her heart, she let out a whimper, begging for you not to shoot her.

“Please I have a husband a family, I won’t tell the police what you look like.” She begged, but you didn’t listen to her you pulled the trigger, she let out a choked gasp as she fell to the floor.

You quickly turned your attention back to the backpack and money, putting the money into the pockets of the backpack until it was all full.

You grabbed the backpacks full of money and made your way to the front of towards dean.

Dean’s eyes lit up as he saw the backpacks full of money.

You quickly walked over towards Dean, kissing him passionately before pulling away. The both of you’s smiling at each other.

“Let’s go.” You hummed, grabbing his hand.

“Nice meeting you’s all.” Dean smirked. Aiming his gun one by one at the patrons and shooting them then shooting the bank teller who was leaning against the counter.

“Let’s get out of here baby.” Dean ordered, grabbing one of the backpacks from you.

Dean opened the door for you, as you’s two hurriedly made it out of the bank going to the car, and hopping in, putting the backpacks full of money in the backseat.

Dean started the car and took off speeding, turning into roads then aside road until he reached where the Impala, parking the car you’s two stolen to the side

The both of you’s grabbed the backpacks full of cash, before hopping out of the car and making your way towards the Impala.

“My baby, oh how I missed you.” Dean hummed, taking the keys out of his pocket for the Impala and opening the boot.

The both of you’s put the backpacks in the boot, walking towards the passenger side while Dean walked towards the driver’s side, Dean unlocked the driver’s side, hoping in leaning over to the passenger side and unlocking it from the inside. As soon as he unlocked it you opened the door and hopped in smiling at him while he smirked at you.

He pressed a soft kiss against your lips before pulling away to put the keys in the ignition, turning them until the Impala started.

“Let’s get out of this town.” Dean spoke, driving off…

_It was you and him against the world…_


End file.
